The use of detergent compositions comprising organic water-soluble synthetic detergent surfactants, polymers, and cleaning solvents for cleaning hard surfaces in, e.g., bathrooms, is well established. Known liquid detergent compositions for this purpose comprise organic cleaning solvents, detergent surfactant, and optional detergent builders and/or abrasives. The compositions can be acidic for improved removal of hard water deposits.
Liquid cleaning compositions are usually preferred, since they have the advantage that they can be applied to hard surfaces in neat or concentrated form so that a relatively high level of, e.g., surfactant material and/or organic solvent is delivered directly to the soil. However, solid compositions can also be used to form a cleaning solution when diluted with water. Concentrated liquid cleaning compositions can also help improve the value equation for consumers by economizing on packaging costs, where the concentrated products are intended to be used in more dilute form. A concentrated, e.g., 10× refill, can also provide additional convenience to the consumer in that it lasts longer, weighs less, and occupies less space than a 1× product. Liquid cleaning compositions in the form of a “wipe” also can provide convenience by allowing the consumer to use the wipe once and dispose of it.
Implements are important in that they can be used to advantageously improve the performance of the liquid compositions. Implements, including wipes, pads, mops and the like, can provide important mechanical cleaning properties to complement the liquid composition choice. Conversely, the liquid compositions can be chosen to suit the choice of implement. Thus, the proper choice of implement allows for a significant reduction in the level of non-volatile surfactants and other adjuvants needed to achieve excellent cleaning results.